


Waking Up

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I really don't want the crackhead cousin ship to pass us in # of fics for some reason, this is just something small and lame I whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: What it's like to wake up with veronica lodge





	Waking Up

Waking up with her was different.   
Waking up with Veronica was warm and soft.   
Her long black hair tickled the bottom of Betty's nose and she felt the light puffs of air from Veronicas breathing on her bare chest. When she woke up they wouldn't get up right away, they'd hold each other tight, either staring and the ceiling or staring at each other.   
Betty would smile to herself. Because this girl made her want to get up and run a marathon, she made her want to get up and make a giant breakfast, she made her want to paint the sky in her honor, she made her feel invincible.   
Veronica Lodge made Betty Cooper feel things, because Betty Cooper was in love with Veronica Lodge


End file.
